Heartfelt Momentum
by lovelytunes
Summary: In an effort to fulfill her own childhood wish, Gui Gui found herself embroiled in the long-time struggles of a young promising heir to a giant business corporation. Starring Liu Rong Jia and Rachel Chang Xin Yu as well.
1. Chapter 1: Promised Intention

She laid her hands on the shiny smooth fallboard but gradually turned shaky apparently due to the overwhelming emotions rising within her. Gasping in awe, she could not simply come to the realisation that she finally got to touch such a deeply-admired instrument at this moment. Studying the lustrous black surface, she was even much more concerned that her plain hands would leave any sign of blemish on it. In less than half a minute, she quickly drew back her hands, "Oh sorry, I touched without asking..."

A girl with long tresses and donning a classy school uniform came over with a slight smile showing on her face, "No worries...So I heard that everyone in school calls you by your nick, 'Gui Gui'...Am I right?"

Stepping a little further away from the piano, she nodded well-manneredly and bowed her head to acknowledge, "Yes...My real name is Wu Ying Jie, but I go by 'Gui Gui' the whole time. Happy to meet you, Senior Rong Jia..."

Offering her hand good-naturedly, this widely-respected student appeared to have taken a liking to this extremely modest junior of hers, "It's nice to know you too...'Gui Gui' is a cute name..."

Gui Gui felt rather privileged as they shook hands warmly, "Thank you..."

The soft-spoken senior added, "I am glad that you have an interest in this old piano of ours in spite of the fact that it has been owned by me for many years..."

Gui Gui was somewhat surprised, "It's old? Oh, I see that it's as perfect as new..."

Rong Jia smiled knowingly, "It's been with me for as long as I've been a member of the school's band...Can you imagine that?"

"Wow," Gui Gui's eyes widen in amazement. "Then, sorry...I'm just judging a book by its cover..." She laughed sheepishly to dispel the awkwardness of the situation.

The long-time music talent smiled at the girl's innocence, "I understand and can tell easily that you like this piano just as much as I do, if not for many times more...So Gui Gui, we'll keep in touch. Hopefully, by the end of next week, I can quote you a reasonable price for it..."

Gui Gui was immediately excited upon hearing so. She quickly nodded, "Thank you very much, Senior Rong Jia..."

"It's my pleasure," she bade.

Gui Gui took leave with her heart brimming with pounding anticipation. She never thought of being able to find favor in the eyes of such a graceful upper-class student. She has a much more pleasant, charming personality that she had originally thought. Added to that, she was rewarded with high hopes of owning a classic piano of her dreams after so many years. Just the fleeting recall of the sight of the elegant instrument made her simply wanted to shout for surging joy. She quicken her pace to race down the path away from the music school's block for she could not wait to break the great news to her family back home.


	2. Chapter 2: Enduring Fascination

Arriving to school on this new morning, the entrance appeared to be lined with crowds of students with noticibly some members of the staff among them. There was even a huge sign placed before the school gate to prohibit entry.

Gui Gui, seemingly completely absorbed in her thoughts, had her eyes fixed onto the dull white concrete as she kept walking on. It was only when her ever-alert companion dragged her towards a side corner that she came to her senses. Gui Gui stammered, "Oh...we're late again?"

Her loyal classmate for years, sighed as she turned her around to face the uncommon scene not far from their eye-shot.

Gui Gui squinted her eyes due to the strong sun's glare, "Goodness, have we really reached school or what? Xin Yu, why do those people keep holding up a bunch of lighted banners?"

Her friend only quickly unzipped her bag and dug out her camera, "Couldn't care more...I'm into a fangirl's mode now...Will join them later to welcome the next celebrity visiting our school!"

Gui Gui could not bear standing under the hot summer's sun any longer, "Okay then...See ya later...I need to settle some business of my own."

Upon preparing to leave, she was stopped abruptly, "What do you want again this time, Rachel dear?"

"Oh, Gui Gui," she offered the nonchalant girl a wide-stretched smile. "Just in case I ran out of space for my SD card...Care to lend me yours?"

Gui Gui put up a pretentious smile to counter her request, "Sorry, I just sold off mine..." She patted the disappointed girl's shoulder before venturing off to a different part of the campus compound.

Watching dejectedly as her best pal went away, Xin Yu could not help it but proceeded to take the opposite path around the main building to join the those groups of people awaiting to receive the next distinguished guest to the university.

Not long, the president of the school even personally showed up at the entrance. Another long hour passed before a couple of Rolls Royce pulled up not far from the mass of people gathered on both sides of the school's most front area.

The school's president then marched up to open the car's door for the back seat's passenger and greeting in the most courteous manner, "Welcome, Young Master Wang Zi...Welcome to our En Li University..."

A fine suave young man stepped out. He nodded in acknowledgement, "Thank you, President Chou..."

Xin Yu, who unluckily grabbed a a spot too far behind, only muttered disgruntledly at the blocked view before her. Series of high-pitched screams and squeals resonated across the place as the princely visitor advanced forward more to present himself to the deafening crowds. He raised his hands and cleared his throat briefly in order for an attentive silence to be regained. His boyish voice only served to garner more admiring glances from all directions, "To all students and staff of En Li University, I am extremely honoured to be greeted by you people upon my arrival here. Thank you very much for your kind gesture of welcome. It has touched my heart considerably. However, I aim to make this visit as private as it can be and will do anything possible to minimise any amount of disruption to the everyday activities in this school. Once again, thank you..." Bowing in respect, a big round of applause was offered by all present.

He then summoned one of his high-ranked assistants to his side and told that they may now leave.

The whole group of entourage, along with President Chou and all others were stunned by his order.

"But, Young Master Wang Zi, we are supposed to be by your side throughout the day's program," the startled assistant reminded.

He shook his head, "I'll fully bear the consequences should anything happen. You have my guarantee..."

It took a significant length of time for such heavy request to be carried out with dire concern on the part of all parties involved.

Down the path leading to the music school building, Gui Gui managed to catch sight of Senior Rong Jia. She cried out loud, "Wait up! Senior, it's me!"

Turning about, it could be seen the panting Gui Gui trying to run up to her. She stopped in her track.

Managing to finally reach up to her side, Gui Gui breathed hard, "Senior Rong Jia...I...I have something important to ask of you...oh...no...actually,...to beg of you..."

"Beg of me?" Rong Jia wondered.

Gui Gui coughed to maintain her breath, "So...sorry...it's...about...the precious piano of yours..."

She figured, "The piano...Oh...yup...you're fortunate enough...There's no need for you to wait another week 'cause I have decided..."

Gui Gui instantly had on a shocked face, "What?"

She smiled upon seeing Gui Gui's expression, "You're cute...I have made up my mind to charge you $60,000 nett for that instrument..."

Gui Gui's jaw dropped. She felt like fainting right away had it not been Rong Jia suddenly grabbing her sweaty pair of hands in affirmation. "Six-ty thousand?" she gasped.

Apparently, the understanding senior got her message. Rong Jia suggested further, "How about $45,000?"

Gui Gui literally wanted to throw up on the spot, "Huh?"

Just at this grave moment, the blatant approaching footsteps reverberating from a distance within their earshot interrupted their tensed conversation.

"What's that?" Rong Jia questioned as she turned to the source of the commotion. Gui Gui was momentarily freed from her distress and went over to look as well.

"It's...our band's music studio...why are those people heading there?" Rong Jia grew all the more concerned. She decided to check out what was wrong, with Gui Gui trailing closely behind.

Leading a huge throng of people, President Chou ushered with pleasure, the Young Master Wang Zi into the main studio of the music building. He pointed out, "Here, just exactly what you've asked for..."

Entering, and seeing what was now found at last before him, he was thoroughly amazed and nearly allowed himself to be gripped by unbelief. He stood dumbfounded for a whole minute, then gradually pooled together his effort to stride towards it. Pausing again, he let his mind totally purged of all doubts, closed his eyes for a short interval of reflection and lifted his hand over the fallboard.

"Do not touch it!" A decisive voice uttered across the hall. Wang Zi immediately jerked backwards in response and spun around.


	3. Chapter 3: Grave Contention

He was somewhat disturbed by her bidding. Rong Jia walked towards the fortunately untouched piano and drew the wide piece of cotton material cover over it. Her glare at an unknowing intruder marked incalculable resentment.

The hall was suddenly swept over with intense silence as the crowds of onlookers had their whole attention focused on the scene at the front. However, it did not take long before the overly worried President Chou hurried over to Rong Jia's side, "He is the Young Master Wang Zi, the son of the owner of Royal Crest Corporation...Please be respectful..."

Upon hearing such, Rong Jia only displayed the least possible hint of a softened expression, before turning to the president, "So shall I apologise to him for my hostility? Haven't I always made clear that no one should tamper with this piano?"

Facing this abrupt flare of anger by the usually meek Rong Jia, President Chou was all at a lost of what should be done to bring down the tension of the situation. On the other hand, Wang Zi was seemingly remained calm and composed watching them both responding to his intention with each person's contrasting set of attitude.

Mastering her full effort to squirm her way through the jam-packed multitude, Xin Yu was finally rewarded with a much clearer view of the people standing before her, whom were at the moment, deeply ingrained within everyone's focus. Nevertheless, she could not help gaping in astonishment, "Royal Crest's future president...Oh my, is this for real?"

People near her on all sides stared uneasily at her marvelling in wonder. Then, someone nudging her alerted the dreamy Xin Yu back to reality. "Hey, don't you think Senior Rong Jia should apologise?" the fellow student suggested.

Xin Yu was in truth half-blurred over what was exactly going on, "Apologise? Who wouldn't want to anyway, especially when it's..."

Another butted in with a serious tone, "How could she fire at Young Master Wang Zi like that? She ought to!"

Everyone else nodded to agree fervently. Xin Yu got all the more confused surveying their angry faces. Then, without warning of any sort, the poor muddled girl got shoved out from their midst and was pushed with the greatest force all the way towards the middle front of the hall, startling those eye-catching few who still stood undecisively up there.

"Huh?" Xin Yu struggled to maintain her footing. She turned back around to see whoever had done this daring thing to her, but only ended up trying hard to make out what inaudible words those people were mouthing at her.

By now, President Chou, Senior Rong Jia and Wang Zi appeared to be distracted and had their gazes affixed on the baffled girl.

"Well," Xin Yu only uttered without any specific motive in mind. Looking back at the crowds of students she had just rubbed shoulders with, she was surprisingly enlightened, "Right, apologise!"

From a far opposite end of the studio hall, Gui Gui was not in an any way better state than her best friend.

Flashback...

Laying her hands on the shiny smooth fallboard but gradually turned shaky apparently due to the overwhelming emotions rising within her, Gui Gui was unexplainably disheartened. She could not simply come to the realisation that she finally got to touch such a deeply-admired instrument at this moment. Studying the lustrous black surface, she was even much more concerned that her plain hands would leave any sign of blemish on it. In less than half a minute, she quickly drew back her hands, "Oh sorry, I touched without asking..."

A girl with long tresses and donning a classy school uniform came over with a slight smile showing on her face, "No worries...So I heard that everyone in school calls you by your nick, 'Gui Gui'...Am I right?"

End of flashback...

Thinking more deeply, Gui Gui could not simply understand why. "Senior Rong Jia apparently allowed me to place my pair of quivering hands on that piano...But, she just lost her cool over what that...guy...was trying to...even get close to the...?" She scratched her head and failed to resolve this mystery.

Soon, the whole crowd was chanting for Rong Jia to apologise. President Chou was compelled to stop them, but to no avail.

Shouts from all corners caused the noise to be deafening. At her spot, Gui Gui tried hard to cover her ears but felt certain that a better action needs to be taken. Arming herself with courage, she raced over to where Xin Yu was and dragged her away from the front.

The overwhelming protest was thankfully starting to die down little by little. Inadvertently scurrying past the ever collected Wang Zi, Gui Gui did not dare to look up at him and merely uttered aimlessly, "Sorry, we're just really harmless by-standers..."

With Gui Gui pulling Xin Yu into an obscure corner, peace and quiet was regained ultimately. Wang Zi then offered a light bow in the direction of President Chou and Senior Rong Jia, "My utmost regrets for interfering..." Following, he picked up steps to leave the hall.

Momentarily stiffened by his reaction, it took some while before President Chou and the slowly-dispersing crowd marched out of the place to catch up with the refined young master.

Rong Jia averted her gaze to the unmoving piano before her, thoughtfully straightening the protective piece of cloth over it. Near the doorway, Gui Gui and Xin Yu had remained behind. Wanting to offer some comforting assurances to their senior, Gui Gui earnestly ran up to her.

"Aahh..." Rong Jia turned about and brought her hands up to her ears. So did Gui Gui and Xin Yu as a sudden high piercing blare was produced by the hall's speakers.

Rong Jia quickly urged them both, "Get out of here as fast as you can...Someone must have manipulated the sound system...I'll go take care of it...Now, hurry..." She then rushed on her way towards the backroom.

Gui Gui was still rather undecisive had it not for Xin Yu pulling her hard to the exit and closed the heavy doors behind them.

Once outside, they spotted a group of students sneaking suspiciously away from a deserted rear-end of the building. Xin Yu then gathered, "They must be another batch of fangirls again..."

Gui Gui was troubled right away, "It's barely past 5 minutes and they're already taking revenge on Senior Rong Jia?"

Xin Yu only shrugged before growing curious, "Why are you so concerned about her?"

She could not help but sighed in exasperation and crouched down on the floor, "What if I say it's to do with that priceless piano?"

Xin Yu was even more perplexed at her friend's revelation, "Spill it out or I'm not walking home with you..." Gui Gui found herself falling back to square one of her problem.

PS Thanks Renesemee for your compliments. I'm glad you enjoyed and hope you like this update...


	4. Chapter 4: Array of Distractions

The morning after, Gui Gui merely trudged along the path to one of the campus buildings as she still has to shoulder the burden of an ongoing problem. Pouting and deeply carried away by her thoughts, she mumbled to herself as passers-by cast their curious fleeting glances at her. She tried to formulate a plan but seemed incapable, "I need to contribute at least $10,000 for Granny's 80th birthday banquet...Then, the student union fees gonna be due soon...and my other monthly expenditure..."

She rubbed her temple upon trying to list out other possible spendings, "Ah...no...at this point in time, Senior Rong Jia must be really in a difficult position to sell cheap to a mere acquaintance like me..." She moaned aloud. The next second, her head got knocked randomly onto a tough glass door.

"Oh, silly me," Gui Gui grimaced in pain and cursed herself for not looking at where she was going. Then, as a result of the impact, she felt a sheet of a notice stuck firmly onto her aching forehead before falling. She was still alert enough to catch hold of it fast and read while entering through the door.

"Want to receive a personalised gift from Young Master Wang Zi? Then, you may stand a chance upon choosing to keep the info of this stunning Prince's visit a secret from everyone you know!" Gui Gui uttered with total confusion. Pondering, she doubted the credibility of this offer. Just as she was about to crumple it, another student snatched it from her and started scribbling some corrections. She told, "This is only valid for the past 12 hours...Now, the request has changed to an obligation for every single member, staff or student, of En Li university. And that means, you and I, plus all others, have got to carry it out..."

Gui Gui gasped in unbelief, "What the...this is absolutely ridiculous! Isn't that guy a public figure?"

She smiled with an air of sarcasm, "Let me know if you don't need the gift...I have left my phone number here just in case..." Handing the notice back to her, she left without a second look.

Gui Gui was quite turned off by her attitude. Folding the paper, she was fighting between the urge of throwing into the trashbin and keeping it. Yet, not long, a sudden interruption of shrill cries and squeals spreading from the opposite end of the hallway sent the shivers down her spine. She scanned ahead where the magazine racks were located and hurried over to the huge pack of people crowded all around the area.

"Hey, what's the latest eye-opening headlines?" Gui Gui inquired eagerly but only to be shocked by the cover of the day's gossip publications. "Senior Rong Jia and...that...guy?" She managed to grab hold of a fellow student and saw clearly the two taken at close proximity. Then, her gut feeling told her that something was strangely not right. She exclaimed, "Wait...this is photoshopped! They're both less than three inches apart from each other...and...the backdrop is Neihu's Miramar Ferris Wheel...Fake stuff!"

"Who cares?" the others retorted in unison.

Gui Gui glimpsed around as every person had taken a copy. She struggled her way towards the front, "This is too much...Senior Rong Jia is going to suffer for this..." Deciding to seize all the remaining magazines, her attempt turned unsuccessful when a nearby girl stopped her.

"No...you're not taking these...I'm in charge of distributing all of them to the rest of the students," she demanded.

"But," Gui Gui nearly tripped as she was shoved away.

The girl refused to give in and dumped each leftover magazine into her trolley, "I'm earning $3 for each copy's delivery to students' lockers...Don't tell me you want to nab my chance to make quick money?"

Gui Gui was momentarily intimidated, but still her resolution did not plunge. She fervently gripped the trolley's handle, "No, let's have a talk...and I'm sure we'll figure out some idea..."

Indignation spread across the girl's face, "Don't waste my time..." She hurled the trolley back to her side, and the force sent Gui Gui slipping in the opposite direction, hitting a door behind her. Unfortunately, it was unlocked and opened effortlessly as Gui Gui struck against it and fell upon losing her footing. The girl simply scampered away.

"This really doesn't go in line with our club's goals!" Gui Gui overheard someone in room protesting aloud from where she landed on the floor by the doorway.

Not long, a person came along, "Hello...are you alright...need any help?"

"Oh," Gui Gui sat up slowly, feeling her hurt back. "Thanks, I'm okay I guess..." She tried to get up by herself, but the kind soul still helped her do so.

"I'm certainly gonna object to this matter!" They heard another time of the same angry voice reprimanded from across the room.

Gui Gui noted the door sign, "En Li Journalism Society...So they must be having a meeting..." She could spot a number of people seated around a table.

"More so a heated discussion," the person who had offered a hand to Gui Gui described.

She turned to him, "Are you a member too?"

Nodding in response, he revealed further, "It's all because of the president-to-be of Royal Crest corporation who came here yesterday...We're strongly disallowed from publishing articles about the visit...That so-called Young Master Wang Zi did not even sign our university's guest book...Our club president is especially mad about this..."

"No wonder," Gui Gui could emphatise with their resentment. She considered that there must be something she could do to help out.


	5. Chapter 5: Weary Trip

"Oopps...can't go any further from this point..." The cab was pulled to a stop.

Gui Gui was awaken from her sleepiness. She sat up and wound down the car window, "What? But Sir, I don't see any house around..."

The cab driver turned to her, "Miss...are you kidding me that you have never seen the Royal Gardens Estate? Do you know that should I keep on going, my license will be revoked for ten years? Only registered vehicles can enter that lane there after applying for admission pass..."

Gui Gui was astounded, "Huh? Then,...why can't you just go ahead and apply right now?"

He shook his head at her ignorance, "Even if you apply this moment, you gotta wait for at least month before it can be granted..."

Gui Gui sweatdropped. This is indeed an over-exaggeration of bizarre rules made up by the desperately rich. Still, she has no other option but to dig out of her skinny wallet one of the last remaining 500-dollar bills for the unfeeling driver.

Stepping out of the car, she only stared at the long winding stretch of pavement laid out mercilessly before her. She wondered if a day's supply of 24 hours would be enough to cover the whole route. Starting to feel both hot and cold sweat all over her, she slipped into her pocket and got out her cellphone. Punching some numbers, she appeared to be not able to see clearly under the blinding glare of the strong scorching sun.

"Oh, should be right I think...Xin Yu's number? Why is she turning it off for the whole day?" She bemoaned unintelligibly.

After some minutes, the phone is still engaged. Gui Gui decided to give up. Lifting up a hefty bag she was carrying, Gui Gui held out the placards she had brought along.

"Requite En Li...Reverse our Misfortunes..." she read with a disappointed tone. Hitting her forehead, she muttered without help, "Oh...I shouldn't have always slept through my Literature class...Now, I'm doomed to failure..."

Looking up at the path in front of her, Gui Gui wiped off drops of sweat from her warm-hot face, "Should I charge ahead...or wait for a lifesaver...who may never come?" The immediate surroundings were all deserted roads and forest bushes.

She then treaded weakly along the sidewalk and stuck the oddly conspicuous placards over her backpack in hope that they could be noticed, if ever so.

After persevering for an hour or so, Gui Gui got down on her tired knees, "Gosh...is this never gonna end?" Gazing upwards, the brightly-lit day seemed to cast increasing burden on her exhausted being. Next second, even strange rotating sparkling stars seeped into her field of vision. She began to be overtaken by dizzy spell, and then facing ahead, she had to squint her eyes hard, "Why are there armies of guardsmen heading this way? Oh..." Rubbing her forehead, she was gradually losing strength and the whole world blacked out before her.

Soon, some batch of silver-white limousines suddenly pulled up around the corner from behind.


	6. Chapter 6: Clueless Mission

When she regained consciousness, Gui Gui found herself extremely at ease laying on a snug bed. She stretched herself, feeling as though her whole being was thoroughly rejuvenated and enliven to the maximum degree like she had just experienced the most energized dream. Had it not been the intensity of the brightness of where she was placed in, she would not bother the least of opening her lazy eyes. She took a deep breath, drawing in the pleasantly-scented air from about her. Then, all she could see was more than 20 pairs of eyes staring with solemn concern back at her frightful ones.

"Ahhh..." Gui Gui quickly snatched a pillow and covered herself from their scrutiny.

Uneasy silence followed before the startled her heard a soft female voice spoke up by the bedside, "Don't worry, Miss Wu Ying Jie...We're all medical officers in this hospital. Our job is only to ensure that you have recovered from your overexhaustion yesterday while coming to this Royal Gardens Estate here..."

"Royal Gardens Estate?" The description did ring a bell with the dazed Gui Gui. She set aside her tool of defence in order to see clearly better that everyone in the awfully spacious room was clad in flawlessly white coats and formal suits. Even their gold-plated name tags glistened before her comparable to the most costly jewellery she had ever beheld.

These professionals apparently understood her confusion. Thus, one of them stepped forward and explained, "Miss Wu Ying Jie...We had taken all measures to ensure that your health is perfectly fine. Blood tests and ECG were particularly noteworthy. Based on our reports, your WBC is 6.4 giga/L, RBC 3.85 tera/L, Hemoglobin 119 g/L, Hematocrit 0.37, MCV 91 fl, MCH 30.4..."

Gui Gui started to feel dizzy again upon being told such lengthy details, "Okay, okay...I just want to know that I am fine and that's it...Am I?"

The doctor cleared his throat, "Sorry, Miss Wu Ying Jie...And in answer to your question, we all can guarantee that you are one of the fortunate ones who can enjoy a longer-than-average life expectancy of a promising 130 years. That is no less than anyone of us residents here in Royal Gardens Estate.

"Huh? Wow...Am I still on Planet Earth?" Gui Gui gaped in disbelief.

Less than a block away from the main hospital of the estate, by a scenic lakeside, where there was a sheltered platform, a prominent young figure stood waiting. His gaze over the still waters displayed much unfathomable wistfulness, similar to the unknown depths of the crystal blue waters. With a passive expression, he let his digitalised wristband announced the late hours of the day as well as the remaining highlights of events which have yet to take place.

Not long, there was an intercepting voice message. After listening and pressing a pin-sized button on it, he turned around.

Just coming to the opposite end of the pathway, were one of the medical personnels leading along the only most recent non-resident visitor to the estate.

As he walked towards them, Gui Gui still had a hard time trying to make some sense out of the whole situation. Her sluggish mind was not working fullpower at the moment and she was uncertain if the person trying to approach them was truly who he is. "That young master?" she uttered inaudibly to herself.

Now dressed in casual wear of striped long-sleeved shirt with khaki pants, only his sharp facial features bore resemblance to the charismatic lad imprinted in her short-term memory.

Beside Gui Gui, the medical personnel bowed the moment the sober youth reached them, which triggered her to do the same. "Young Master Wang Zi, she is now all well. If there is no other order, I shall take leave..." Such words said by the staff who had accompanied Gui Gui all this while did immeasurably in scaring the wits out of the latter. She would definitely want to scream for her life if left alone with this most dreaded person in the world.

"Hey wait!" Gui Gui nearly wanted to run after her.

"Mustn't you express your reason in a verbal manner at least?" that once most-enthralling voice sounded somewhat aggrieved this time.

Gui Gui turned around, "Oh, you mean me? For coming here..." She instinctively scratched her head again, for this daunting one-on-one interaction between them both did great work in attacking her senses with utter nervousness.

Seemingly aware of her being listless all of a sudden, Wang Zi smirked and went closer, "Requite En Li...Reverse your misfortunes...Is that all?"

His reminder caused Gui Gui to be immediately enlightened and her clogged brain now showed some signs of revival, "Right! No wait...I don't actually mean those are all but they're just the best way I can attempt to put into words..."

Engrossed by her air of determination, he crossed his arms and nodded with interest.

In a distant shady corner, a person dressed in dark suit lurked from the shadows, holding up his wristband to focus on the two in the far open, currently absorbed in conversation. A flash was then emitted from the lens of his handy gadget.


	7. Chapter 7: Diffident Journey

Pulling up by the gate to Gui Gui's home, the driver waited for further cue. Wang Zi gave a slight nod and turned to the passive girl seated next to him. To be more precise, Gui Gui was in truth far from passive. Ever since the moment she was led into the car, she was bit by bit withdrawn into the state of bashfulness which her mind could hardly make sense of. Perhaps, being in the company of such a person with so much power in his grasp increased her tension and this thought did enough to activate butterflies in her timid stomach. Throughout the journey from the Royal Gardens Estate to their current destination, he did not speak a word and she was also too afraid to make any move in starting a neutral conversation. She wondered if his flawless appearance had forced her to retreat. All the more troubled, Gui Gui hated herself for displaying such a stiffened character which was completely the opposite of her usual bubbly self. She cursed under her breath, her own hypocrisy. Before reaching the Wangs' estate, she was bravely arming herself with huge placards wholly determined to work out the strained relations between her own school and the unreasonable demands of this extravagant young master. However, until this point in time, she practically failed to discuss any plan of strategy with him. Was she calling herself a worthy representative of En Li University for nothing? For goodness sake, Gui Gui, voice out your dignity and concerns...

"Miss Wu, did we come to the right one?" The question instantly broke off her train of thought.

She spun around, "Huh?"

Greeted with a look of indifference, she was quite taken aback by that hideous smile seemingly creeping up onto his face. A split second later, the realisation dawned on her that it had not been Wang Zi who spoke but one of his assistants before them. Gui Gui's cheeks literally turned bright red out of uneasiness.

The signature smile came obvious this time, as he assured, "It's okay...Our GPS system cannot be fooling us..."

Gui Gui felt like coughing after all the anxiousness filling her senses for so long. Yet, the abrupt ringing of her cellphone was what startled her next second. "Hello?" she cast a glance through the tinted car window over at her house outside. Strangely, all lights were out.

After being told some pressing matters, Gui Gui worriedly informed the others in the limousine that her Granny has been admitted to the hospital. Without further ado, the driver slammed on the gas pedal to rush to the neighbourhood's medical facility.


	8. Chapter 8: Warmest Concerns

The instant Gui Gui, along with Wang Zi and his group of assistants arrived at the hospital, they were met with gazes of all sorts from every direction. Nevertheless, the flustered girl charging from one hospital staff to another with a deeply concern-stricken face was enough to distract the unnecessary formalities and observances. He only followed after her like he had never done so with any other. In all hastiness, Gui Gui dashed right into one of the individual patient rooms, regarding little or none at all of whether she had heard the correct figure of what was uttered to her in a hurry.

Indeed, all her beloved family members were in there. Gui Gui heard someone from amongst them called her name, but she could not care less. Her loving mother quickly approached her. Yet, she had quicken her pace towards the aged lady now lying on the bed. Unknowingly, Wang Zi had also entered and was quick-witted enough to shut the door locked from behind him, getting the premonition that crowds of people are going to end up gathered outside due to curiosity.

Gui Gui placed a hand on her asleep Granny's mild cold face, her heart was aching as worries condensed into brimming tears in her eyes.

Her dad stepped forward and explained, "When Granny came over for a visit, we told her that you haven't return home. She waited for a long three hours and then her blood pressure soars...Apparently, she was distressed of not knowing where you had been to till late night..."

Gui Gui reached over to hold the most precious old lady's hands tight, "Granny, I'm here right with you now...You have to recover...I really am not going to hang out late anymore..."

Looking on from the far end of the room, Wang Zi was somewhat perturbed. Witnessing such a scene, it sent his mind wandering and gradually spinning. In his head, misty images popped out as though triggered to existence all of a sudden. He winced, and instinctively rubbed his temple.

"...I really am not going to hang out late anymore..." A distant childlike voice cried unintelligibly from inside. Shadows lurked out from invisible long-kept corners and hovered all around a grown-up and mature but helpless soul.

Wang Zi braced with all his might, the painful impact but apparently the full-blown headache was too much to bear. His knees were weakening each passing minute that he had to grip the wall to steady his footing. He grimaced.

From a sideglance, Gui Gui's dad caught sight of an unattended stranger's struggle. "Hey, who's he?" Coming up to give a hand, Gui Gui was alerted by her dad back to how she got to be in the hospital. She wiped her tears and went straight to Wang Zi's side, now that he had collasped onto the floor. Gui Gui simply urged her dad to step aside and checked on Wang Zi's pale complexion. "Gosh, young master...How are you feeling right now? Can you hear me?" She touched his forehead and numbed hands to test his awareness.

Wang Zi appeared to have heard, but only managed a whisper in response. Gui Gui had to reach close enough to be able to hear.

"Really? Don't you worry..." Gui Gui, out of dire need, moved over to touched Wang Zi's icy cheeks with her own.

A while ago, his vision was suddenly bombarded with darkness without warning. Now, despite his eyes closed, there was slowly but surely, natural brightness seeping from the outside in. He could once again feel some strength, and this new portion of energy was drawing with it towards him, a kind of pure refreshing lively scent. The intense hurt in his head dwindled little by little.

"Let me help you up," Gui Gui was relieved to see colour regained on his captivating face and gladly offered him support for Wang Zi to stand on his feet again.

They were still holding onto each other when out of the blue, the room's door burst open. Soon, reporters were scrambling in from the outside and camera flashes intruded from all angles on the pair.


	9. Chapter 9: Cherished

Wang Zi awoke from his brief slumber on the comfortable sofa where he and Gui Gui sat through the past few hours. Pulling aside his leather jacket, he shifted a little, which let to a certain person next to him stirring a bit too. He was immediately aware that he had short memory and thus turned to look at his other side.

There, tucked under her loosely knitted sweater, was the deeply-asleep Gui Gui. As he watched her, it was easy to tell that she was too tired to bother about the bright early sunshine streaming in through the windows. He recalled what had happened the night before. The broad daylight casted a brilliant glow on her rosy pink cheeks. Her long curvy eyelashes provided a striking contrast to her fair complexion. Wang Zi found himself reaching closer to the innocent-looking girl, then lifted his hand to touch her cheek gently. His thoughts then wandered again...

Flashback...

Gui Gui simply urged her dad to step aside and checked on Wang Zi's pale complexion. "Gosh, young master...How are you feeling right now? Can you hear me?" She touched his forehead to test his awareness.

Wang Zi appeared to have heard, but only managed a whisper. Gui Gui had to reach close enough to be able to hear.

"Really? Don't you worry..." Gui Gui, out of dire need, moved over to touched Wang Zi's icy cheeks with her own.

A while ago, his vision was suddenly bombarded with darkness without warning. Now, despite his eyes closed, there was slowly but surely, natural brightness seeping from the outside in. He could once again feel some strength, and the intense hurt in his head dwindled little by little.

End of Flashback...

The coldness in his hand now gradually replaced with modest amount of warmth, which was likely coming from Gui Gui's tender face. Next moment, she naturally let out a weary yawn. Wang Zi immediately drew back his hand and simply felt his own cheek. He was taken aback by the difference of his own ice-cold temperature.

Not long, Gui Gui tossed about and still with her eyes closed, muttered some words unintelligibly. Wang Zi was quietly confused by what bothered her. He figured to drape his jacket over her after deducing that it must be the cold.

She appeared to be a little disturbed possibly by what he did. Yawning again, Gui Gui finally awoke blurly. Scanning around the place where they were in, she asked herself of how she came to be at such in the first place.

Her head seemed to start spinning whenever forced to work speedily. She sat up and scratched her head, "This is..."

Wang Zi, seeing her putting so much effort, replied, "The hospital..."

She turned to him, a little marvelled, "Oh, thank you..." Just beholding his hopeful face made Gui Gui easily recalled the sequence of events which occurred the night before. She was then wondering why the cold evening had suddenly turned cozy warm. She found the answer right away when realising that there was another piece of jacket over her own.

"Thanks very much," Wang Zi was heard uttering the next minute.

Gui Gui did not expect that he would express his gratitude this fast. She smiled, "It was nothing..."

He knew that commoners would be especially humble, but at this point in time, it was as if their opposite statures in the society lost their boundaries. At this close proximity, there was an intertwining of destined paths.

In the middle of her ponder, Gui Gui was struck with a doubt and added without second thought, "Can't believe that we are now in the Chief Medical Officer's room... Ah Yes, why did you tell the doctor that you had gastric problems last night?...Luckily, they did not give you medication..."

Wang Zi became thoughtful. After a momentary pause, he returned, "You knew that I was having a headache instead?"

She nodded fervently, but then turned a little sheepish, "Well, actually what I did last night...sorry about that...but it's a secret passed onto me by my Granny for a way to offer quick relief to headaches..."

Wang Zi was quite amused and then remembered for the second time...

Flashback...

"Gosh, young master...How are you feeling right now? Can you hear me?" She touched his forehead to test his awareness.

Wang Zi appeared to have heard, but only managed a whisper. Gui Gui had to reach close enough to be able to hear.

"Really? Don't you worry..." Gui Gui, out of dire need, moved over to touched Wang Zi's icy cheeks with her own.

End of Flashback...

He then let out a slight chuckle, "Oh I see...but if I am right, I did tell you that I got a headache..."

Gui Gui felt uneasy, "When you whispered to me..."

He nodded and requested, "Can you keep this matter just between the two of us?"

Gui Gui's jaw dropped. The one and only Young Master of a giant business corporation asking her to not let anyone know about his condition. "I..." she stammered.

Radiant glare of the sun from outside inadvertently fell on them both at this instant in time. Gui Gui instinctively turned to the window and got up. Wang Zi too followed her.

Drawing the curtains, the two of them just caught hold of the right moment to witness a breathtaking sunrise from the distant sky. Gui Gui squealed for joy despite of her shy demeanor in Wang Zi's presence. Beside the excited girl, he was drawn to the romantic display of the day's beginning as well.

Just while they were still enjoying the heartfelt scenery, Gui Gui was quick to notice a couple of adorably-shaped bubbles rising up to the level of their window. She nudged Wang Zi for his attention and they soon found out some children below in the hospital's garden compound were blowing various bubbles for fun.

"Oh, such great timing," Gui Gui was gladly amazed.

Since the day before, Wang Zi only discovered now the extent of how delighted she can be. He could easily feel her happiness, as full as the infinite beauty of each glistening dawn. He closed his eyes to acquaint himself once again like the night before, there was slowly but surely, natural brightness seeping from the outside in, linking souls. He could once again feel some strength, and this new portion of energy was drawing with it towards him, a kind of pure refreshing lively scent. The intense hurt in his head dwindled little by little.


	10. Chapter 10: Realisation

Pulling away the covers, Gui Gui slowly sat up on her bed upon giving up on attempting to fall asleep...It has been a day since her beloved Granny discharged from the hospital and the whole family returned back home. Since who-knows-when, she has the habit of scratching her head each time faced with a hard-to-solve situation, and tonight was no exception. At one point, her mind was filled with flashbacks of all sorts, then unpredictably, turning all blank. She sighed in exasperation, tired of the overwhelming emotions messing up her much-needed beauty sleep.

"Oh,...what kind of unrest is this?" She grumbled and pouted her full lips, unable to withstand the unstable churning of frustrations within herself.

Increasingly fed up of the soulful ordeal, she resorted to stuffing her ears with headphones and playing her favourite song.

"...You're my endless love..." She whispered softly along with the soothing vocals, letting her mind and heart wandered aimlessly in step with the mesmerising tune.

Flashback...

Wang Zi gave a slight nod and turned to the passive girl seated next to him. To be more precise, Gui Gui was in truth far from passive. Ever since the moment she was led into the car, she was bit by bit withdrawn into the state of bashfulness which her mind could hardly make sense of. Perhaps, being in the company of such a person with so much power in his grasp increased her tension and this thought did enough to activate butterflies in her timid stomach. Throughout the journey from the Royal Gardens Estate to their current destination, he did not speak a word and she was also too afraid to make any move in starting a neutral conversation. She wondered if his flawless appearance had forced her to retreat. All the more troubled, Gui Gui hated herself for displaying such a stiffened character which was completely the opposite of her usual bubbly self. She cursed under her breath, her own hypocrisy...

"Miss Wu, did we come to the right one?" The question instantly broke off her train of thought.

She spun around, "Huh?"

Greeted with a look of indifference, she was quite taken aback by that hideous smile seemingly creeping up onto his face. A split second later, the realisation dawned on her that it had not been Wang Zi who spoke but one of his assistants before them. Gui Gui's cheeks literally turned bright red out of uneasiness.

Present...

At such moment of recall, Gui Gui unknowingly reached up to touch her own cheeks...

"Ah, burning hot?" She muttered in total astonishment...

Next, naturally feeling her own pulse, it was racing like a speeding vehicle. Gui Gui frowned upon realisation and tried to fan herself for more coolness, "Goodness, why this song at a time like this? How am I going to face En Li students, and the Journalism club members...? My Gui Gui, you're such a disappointment!" She wailed aloud and buried her warm face in her hands, unduly discontented at her utter failure.

A/N: Been ages since I last wrote this story...


	11. Chapter 11: Wonders

Next morning, Gui Gui was awaken by the loud sounding of the doorbell. Dragging herself lazily out of bed, she marched out of her room to answer it in a rather groggy state.

"Who's there?" she mumbled weakly upon opening the door without bothering to look straight ahead.

Out of the blue, a pair of hands strongly grabbed her arms before the person frantically cried out, startling Gui Gui fully awake in an instant. "Gui! You're on the headlines!"

She rubbed her eyes to make out clearly the meaning of such words, "What, me?"

The other girl patted Gui Gui's forehead in agitation to shake her back to senses, "Alert! Alert, okay? You're now the most talked about young lady in town...But, sad to say, certainly not the luckiest..."

She was still immensely blur, "Xin Yu, what on earth are you referring to?"

Digging out some papers from her bag, she thrusted them rashly into Gui Gui's hands and informed, "Alright, here they are...Just read and read and read...But! Like I said, you're no longer the luckiest girl on earth...All those Wang Zi's fangirls and members of En Li Journalism society are presently rallying against you...So make sure you keep off our school's territory for the time being!"

Gui Gui's face turned pale immediately, "Huh? Against me?" Looking down at those large print features and huge full-colour pictures on each frontpage of the newspapers given by Xin Yu, inexpressible shock was all she displayed.

Before she could have the nerve to calm down, her good old pal yelled out again upon glancing at her watch. "Oh, sorry...I've got a midterm review to attend in half-an-hour's time...This is all I can do for you at the moment, okay sweetie?...Be brave, talk to you later!" Xin Yu scurried off in lightning speed the next minute, leaving the dumbfounded Gui Gui staring on distraughtly.

Bombarded with such grueling discovery, Gui Gui was not sure how she should react. Were these all for good or bad? Unable to bear with the intense dread she was feeling right now, Gui Gui slumped down in all weariness onto the floor, only to land on a piece of hard stuff hurting her bottoms.

"Ahh! What's that?" She exclaimed in pain. Forcing herself to get up once more, what met her eyes was a considerably-sized box labelled, "First-Class Courier Delivery...Recipient: Miss Wu Ying Jie...Special Message: Please open without delay..."

"For me? Strange..." Filled with curiosity, Gui Gui figured that she might as well find out what kind of thing was inside the mysterious package.

After some tearing and removal of layers of protective tapes, she finally gathered that it was a widescreen television.

"With just one cable connection and a plug?" She was more baffled. "And a remote control..."

She decided not to wait any further so simply turned it on. The screen flashed up at her clueless pressing of a random button and showed, 'Connecting...One moment please..."

Gui Gui sighed as she sat down on the sofa, "Just who sent this? With not a single name and address..."

"It's me..." The sudden appearance and verbal response on the screen successfully scared Gui Gui out of her wits yet another time. She gasped.

He hid a subtle smile, "Sorry..."

Gui Gui's eyes widen in total disbelief, "Young Master? Wait a minute...is this all recorded?"

He was slightly amused by her innocent reaction, "Well, no...you're now watching a live wireless tv and now interacting with me in real time..."

"Huh?" Gui Gui was stunt, to say the least. "But why do I need this?"

He has no reason to suppress a chuckle now, "That's because, I know your laptop and handphone are out of date...as well as to save you from flipping through an instruction manual..."

Gui Gui could attempt to compose herself a little after hearing his logical explanation. She cleared her throat sheepishly, "So, is there something urgent or important you want to let me know?"

He nodded to affirm her guess, "It's about Liu Rong Jia's age-old musical instrument..."

Gui Gui wondered why so, "You mean that precious piano inside the studio? You know how to play it?"

He regretfully shook his head to deny, "No, I don't..."

Learning his answer, Gui Gui was surprised and could not help but break into laughter, "Then, it's funny...We both don't know music, but still painstakingly vying for that priceless piano!"

He acknowledged with uneasiness, "You're right..."

Hearing him, Gui Gui was astounded and quickly asked, "Wait, you mean you really want that piano? Is that true?"

He nodded again, this time in much more earnestness, "Yes, but Liu Rong Jia seems to harbour a strong sense of apparent aversion to me...I need you to be my middle person, to help me obtain that brilliant masterpiece piano. In sincere appreciation of your effort, I had transferred a seven-figure lump sum of funds into your account..."

Gui Gui literally jaw dropped, not even daring to pinch herself hard to attest if all these insensible perceptions were reality or figments of her wildest imaginations.


End file.
